pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Siege of the Future Ep. 7
Pokémon: Siege of the Future Kanto Ep.7 Jack gets a badge Last episode, Jack won from his rival Canon and went to Pewter City to get his first Badge. Will he get the Badge or not? You'll see in this episode of Pokémon!! (Jack, Tracey and Wartortle enter the Gym) Jack:'Anyone? I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym-Leader Brock!!' ???:'Yes, i am Brock. Do you really think you can defeat me?' Jack:'Yup, i'm sure!!' Brock:'Okay then, lets battle!!' (VS screen:Jack VS Brock) Brock:'How many Pokémon?' Jack:'Three each, okay?' Brock:'Okay, then i'll use my Geodude.' (Sents out Geodude) Geodude:'Geodude!!' Jack:'I'll choose Wartortle.' Wartortle:'War-Tortle!!' Brock:'You use an attack first.' Jack:'Okay, Wartortle, use Water Gun!!' Wartortle:'Blubtortleblubblub!!' (Uses Water Gun) Geodude:'Geo-Geooo...' Brock:'Geodude, use Sandstorm!!' (Uses Sandstorm) Geodude:'Geo-Geo-Geo!!' Jack:'I can't see a thing!!' Wartortle:'Tort!!' Tracey:'Jack, watch out!!' Jack:'Huh? Wartortle dodge, quick!!' Wartortle:'To-To-TOO.....Waarrtortle....' Jack:'No!! Come on Wartortle, you cant lose!! Use Bubble!!' Wartortle:'Tor...Waaartoortle!! (Blub) Waartortle (Blub)!!' (Uses Bubble) Geodude:'Duuudeee...' Random Dude:'Huh?' Tracey:'Way to go Jack!!' Brock:'Hmmm....You defeated Geodude? Well, i still have my other two Pokémon...Go!! Steelix!!' (Returns Geodude) (Sents out Steelix) Steelix:'Liiixx!' Brock:'You may have defeated my Geodude, but my Steelix is way stronger!!' Jack:'But Wartortle has a type advantage on your Steelix!' Tracey:'This is going to be an interesting fight..' Brock:'Steelix, use Bind!!' Steelix:'Liiixx!!' (Uses Bind) Jack:'Wartortle!!' Wartortle:'Too......' Jack:'Wartortle, use Withdraw!!' Wartortle:'Too.........Too....(Plop)!' (Plops into its shell) Jack:'Way to go!! Now use Water Gun!' Wartortle:'(Echoed voice)(Blub)Wartortle(Blub)!' (Uses Water Gun) Steelix:'LIIIIXX!!!' Jack:'Ha!! Now use another Water Gun!!' (Wartortle plops out of his shell) Wartortle:'(Blub) Wartortle!' (Uses Water Gun) Steelix:'STEELIIIXXX! Lixx....' Brock:'What?? Steelix, return...Crobat, go!!' (Returns Steelix) (Sents out Crobat) Crobat:'Croo!!' Jack:'Wartortle, come back here, you fought good enough. Kakuna, go!!' (Wartortle stands next to Jack) (Jack sends out Kakuna) Kakuna:'Kuna-kuna!!' Jack:'Use String Shot!' Kakuna:'Kuna!!' (Uses String Shot) Brock:'Crobat, use Supersonic!!' Crobat:'Croaoaoaoaoaoaoa!!' (Uses Supersonic) Kakuna:'KUNA-KUNA!!' Jack:'What? I don't see a attack?' Tracey:'Crobat sends out a bunch of super-high-pitched soundwaves that hurt the ears of other Pokémon!' Jack:'Um...Umm...Kakuna, use Poison Powder!' Kakuna:'Kuu...naaa...Kakuna!!' (Kakuna uses Poison Powder) Jack:'Um....Kakuna, use Skull Bash!!' Kakuna:'Ka-Kuna-Ka-Kuna-Kunaaaaa!!' (Uses Skull Bash) Jack:'That's better!! Alright, now use Bug Bite!!' Kakuna:'Kaku!!' (Uses Bug Bite) Crobat:'Baa...Baat!!' Brock:'Crobat, use Take Down!!' Crobat:'Baatt!!' (Uses Take Down) Jack:'(Thinks)Its too late to dodge the attack....wait a sec-' Jack:'Kakuna, use Protect!!' Kakuna:'Ku-Ku!!' (Take Down hits Kakuna) (Only does a bit of damage) Jack:'Way to go!! Kakuna, use another Skull Bash!!' Brock:'Crobat, use Take Down!!' Kakuna:'Ka-Kuna-Ka-Kuna-Kunaaaaa!!' Crobat:'Baatt!!' (Hit eachother) Jack:'Kakuna, are you okay?' Brock:'Crobat, everything fine?' (Kakuna and Crobat stand in front of eachother) (Crobat faints) (Kakuna faints) Brock:'What? Kakuna should've fainted first!! Crobat is a higher level!!' Tracey:'But Kakuna was seemingly stronger..' Jack:'Kakuna's Poison Powder, remember? He used Poison Powder to poison Crobat!!' Brock:'But, you won. I will reward you with the Boulder Badge, you deserved it.' Tracey:'Hey Brock!! I did'nt want to disturb your battle, but its me, Tracey!!' Brock:'Yeah, now i see!! Who is that trainer next to you?' Tracey:'Well...um...(Whispers to Jack)'Should i tell him?' Jack:'Brock, i'm James Lucas Ketchum, i am the son of Ash Ketchum.' Brock:'WHAT??!!' Jack:'Wait a sec...Let me call prof. Oak, he'll explain everything!' (Calls prof. Oak) Jack:'Yup prof, its me. I reached Pewter City and defeated Brock! Thanks prof! Yeah, we'll need to explain him.....Okay. Brock, here, professor Oak wants to talk with you.' (Gives Brock the HoloCaster) Brock:'Okay, professor, what is happening?' (Scene changes: The trio is sitting in the Pokémon Center) Brock:'I can't believe it.....' Jack:'Err-Hem, Brock, i see you still have something that is now mine?' Brock:'Huh? Oh, yeah, of course...Here you go!' (Gives Jack the Boulder Badge) Jack:'YESSS!! I GOT MY FIRST BADGE!! Umm..I meant i knew i could defeat you!' And that is how Jack got his first badge....